Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load (e.g., load above a threshold). For example, a communication link may experience a large amount of data traffic and consequently the efficiency of the system may suffer. Accordingly, a system that effectively balances load and considers utilization of system resources may provide an efficient service to users.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for scheduling wireless transmissions from an access node based on service provider. Data may be communicated between an access node and a plurality of wireless devices, wherein each of the plurality of wireless devices uses one of a first service provider and a second service provider to communicate with an access node. Transmissions may then be scheduled from the access node to the plurality of wireless devices based on a provider priority for the service providers and a backhaul congestion for each of the service providers.